xxfudgemanpachoesxxs_dayfandomcom-20200213-history
Xxfudgemanpachoesxx's day Wiki:Rules
These are the OFFICIAL rules of the Xxfudgemanpachoesxx's day Wiki. Breaking them will result in an admin/bureaucrat giving a punishment that they see fit to the member who broke the rule(s). Administrators and bureaucrats reserve the right to moderate as they see fit, so punishments for these given rules may vary). Follow FANDOM Terms Of Service Xxfudgemanpachoesxx's day wiki is hosted by FANDOM, a website run by Wikia Inc. As a result, you are to follow FANDOM terms of service as well. Do not vandalize articles. It is NOT ok to vandalize articles in any wiki. This includes posting pornography, removing good content, inserting bad content, and inserting profane remarks into pages. Also, joke articles are not allowed in the main space. If you want to write a joke article, it is recommended that you add it as a sub-page of your userpage. Account Theft is not allowed. If you are caught hacking into another user's account, you will be blocked from the wiki. Do not share your password or any other user's password with the members and guests of the wiki. No pornography or nudity. No pornographic material allowed. Do not post pictures of naked persons on this wiki, and do not insert it into articles. No spamming. Everyone hates spam. Spamming comes in many different forms, from filling pages with complete gibberish to repeatedly sending random messages to other members. Making articles that are used to advertise is considered spam. The punishment for spamming varies greatly, depending on the type. It also comes in the form of uploading images for no reason and not using them in articles. Also, please no adding pages about games. That is a form of spam too. only xxissoocool can make pages about games. To be allowed to make pages about games, you need to contact me on my wall. (If you want to describe a game on the Xxfudgemanpachoesxx's day Wiki, please do so on the page about your Sploder User Account).' Unsolicited advertisement is also forbidden. No profanity Expletives like "d**k" and "f***" are forbidden. Any crass language beyond the phrase "that sucks" will get you punished. Respect each other You must be excellent to each other. Try to get into as little arguments with your fellow Wikians as possible, and try not to say harsh things about others. No flamewars. Flamewars are arguments that get out of control, to the point of the arguers insulting and swearing at each other, If i see people violating this rule, i might start using my Ban-Hammer. Neutral Point Of View Editing from a neutral point of view (NPOV) means representing fairly, proportionately, and, as far as possible, without bias, all of the significant views that have been published by reliable sources on a topic. All Xxfudgemanpachoesxx's day Wiki articles and other encyclopedic content must be written from a neutral point of view. NPOV is a fundamental principle of The Xxfudgemanpachoesxx's day Wiki. This policy is nonnegotiable and all editors and articles must follow it. "Neutral point of view" is one of Xxfudgemanpachoesxx's day Wiki's three core content policies. The other two are "Verifiability" and "No original research". These three core policies jointly determine the type and quality of material that is acceptable in Xxfudgemanpachoesxx's day Wiki articles. Because these policies work in harmony, they should not be interpreted in isolation from one another, and editors should try to familiarize themselves with all three. The principles upon which this policy is based cannot be superseded by other policies or guidelines, or by editor consensus. No unrelated pages It is NOT ok to make pages that are irrevelant to Xxfudgemanpachoesxx's day!. Caught doing this will result in a 6-month block.